<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>undercover by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313447">undercover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically the trope where they hide in an alley to shake off the people chasing them and end up kissing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>undercover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Piss,” Sniper cursed, the sound of footsteps alerting the undercover pair of their pursuers. “Looks like we have company.”</p><p> </p><p>“Refrain from the cliche remarks, Sniper,” Spy grumbled as he looked around for an escape path. He wished he still had his mask and gadgets, but that would have warranted even more trouble. “We’re not in a movie.”</p><p> </p><p>Deciding that he’ll just think of a plan on the go, he grabbed Sniper’s wrist and dragged him towards the dimly lit streets of the city. He could hear the gang members behind them and turned a corner, cursing quietly in French.</p><p> </p><p>He then yelped as Sniper yanked him into a dark alley.</p><p> </p><p>“You think we’ll be good here?” Sniper asked, back against the grimy wall. Spy wrinkled his nose in disgust. He really had no care for his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not, but—“</p><p> </p><p>“They went over here!”</p><p> </p><p>Sniper turned to Spy with a panicked look. “Fuck, they’re gonna find us—“</p><p> </p><p>An idea popped into Spy’s head and he grabbed Sniper’s collar, mouth set in a grim line. “I’m going to kiss you, bushman. Play along and—“</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! There’s not many options for us right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were a world class <em> spy. </em>Couldn’t you think of something else—“</p><p> </p><p>The yelling gets closer, making Spy growl and shove Sniper further up the wall. “<em>Merde, </em>stop being so insufferable for one moment and—“</p><p> </p><p>A shadow passes through the light outside the alleyway and Sniper grabs the back of Spy’s neck to pull him into a kiss. Spy tensed up, grip slackening as Sniper’s lips moved hesitantly against his, as if this was his first time kissing someone else.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing the reclusive assassin, it may very well be or at the very least, it has been a long time since he had. Smirking, he couldn’t help but tease Sniper, returning the kiss with more passion and licking the seam of his lips. The taller man flinched and Spy tenderly cups his face as an apology, slowing their pace down to one that they could both enjoy. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you two,” a gruff voice called out. Spy pulled away from the flustered Sniper with a raised brow. <span>There were four of them, likely armed based on the way the first one lifts a hand up to his hip.</span></p><p> </p><p>“Gentlemen,” Spy said, smiling politely, “I’m afraid you’ve come at the wrong time.”</p><p> </p><p>The one who spoke examined the scene in front of him with a sneer, clearly uncomfortable with what he saw. “I can see that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to stay? I don’t mind an audience,” he purred, causing the man to flush and recoil in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks,” he spits out and gestures for his men to follow him, muttering offensive slurs as he leaves.</p><p> </p><p>The pair watch them go, sharing a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Crikey,” Sniper muttered, slouching against the wall, “that was close.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” Spy took out a pack of cigarettes from his coat packet and lit one, offering another to Sniper. “Let us not speak of this ever again, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Sniper takes the offered cigarette and leans forward so that Spy can light it. “Right bastards they were.”</p><p> </p><p>“You surprise me, bushman,” Spy said, watching him from the corner of his eye. “You’re not such a terrible kisser.”</p><p> </p><p>Sniper blushed. “I thought we weren’t going to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Embarrassed?” Spy chuckled. He couldn’t resist riling him up. “How long has it been since you’ve last kissed someone?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about you, mate, but it’s not like I have the time to hook up with people,” he replied, taking another drag of his cigarette to calm his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>Spy hummed, turning towards Sniper with assessing eyes. The lanky man was staring at the entrance of the alleyway, mouth turned down in a thoughtful frown. Chapped lips wrap around the end of the cigarette and Spy locks onto them, remembering how they felt against his.</p><p> </p><p>He’s filled with the urge to kiss him again, liking the way Sniper just yielded to him and let him take control. It’s thrilling and somewhat endearing at the same time. He rarely saw Sniper ruffled, even out on the battlefield, but this was a welcome change. To make it even better, <em> he </em> was the cause for Sniper’s break in composure.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, he tossed his cigarette away and crushed it underneath a pointed shoe. Perhaps he’ll find more opportunities to fluster him in the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>